A Twist on Tradition
by LadyPyroGoddess
Summary: Bad Chichi. Traditions are a nasty thing to follow. Gohan has fun with this one tho... I think the rating is right, any comments?


Mr. Satan grinned to himself as he looked about his office, high in the hills surrounding Satan City. He remembered that day, how long was it now?, why... it was 10 years ago to the day. . . . . .   
~*~Ten Years Ago~*~  
"KAAAAAA MMEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAA MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the young boy. His attack worked, and Cell was gone for good. A huge cloud of dust settled apoun the land. Mr. Satan looked   
around nervously. The dust settled, and all of those people... were gone!?! The reporter and cameraman  
were pulling themselves up from the side of the ravine. Mr. Satan saw them looking around, stunned.  
"What happened here?" the reporter asked. He thrust his microphone into Mr. Satan's face.  
"Well isn't it obvious?!" stampered Mr. Satan, thinking quickly. "That little kid gave up and I   
took one swing at Cell and he died." Mr Satan smiled for the camera. The reporter and cameraman looked at  
each other.  
"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!" the reporter roared to the camera. "OUR HERO MR. SATAN HAS DEFEATED CELL AND SAVED OUR LIVES!!"  
Mr. Satan grinned nervously. He hoped that the rest of the people of the world were as thick as this...  
~*~Present Day~*~  
Mr. Satan leaned back in his chair, close to falling over backwards. This had to be the life. The public had been quick to believe that Mr. Satan had indeed defeated Cell, and embraced his story, even   
creating a mini-theatre in the middle of the city that showed the "historic" battle of Cell. Passerby could  
observe many oddly-dressed men zooming around on wires and putting on wigs after stamping on fog-  
releasing buttons, attempting to fight Cell. Then the Mr. Satan character would run on stage and give  
Cell a kick in the gut, and Cell would die.  
There was one thing that was a little leery to Mr. Satan, and that was his daughter Videl's  
boyfriend. He was a nice boy and all, but even when they had first met there was something  
oddily familiar about him...  
~*~Walking down Main Street...~*~  
Gohan was walking down the main street in Satan City. He sighed. His mother had insisted he   
follow the old traditions, which meant before he could ask Videl herself to marry him, he had to ask her  
father first. He didn't trust Mr. Satan, because he had known of the Heroic Mr. Satan story since shortly  
after he defeated Cell. To him, Mr. Satan was a lousy, no-good ... well Gohan didn't want to continue  
that thought, because this man was going to be his father-in-law and all...  
Before he had realized it, Gohan was in front of Satan Mansion. He looked up at the gate, and waved to the security guard, who gave him a wave and the gates swung open. Gohan looked back at him  
nervously. Once the guard had resumed eating his donuts, Gohan leaped into the air and flew to the  
upstairs window that was Mr. Satan's office. He knew that Mr. Satan had a small dislike of him, so he was  
going to make this an offer that wouldn't be refused...  
~*~Mr. Satan's Office~*~  
Mr. Satan looked up when a shadow blocked the sunlight that was providing the light for him to   
write a note for the Satan City News. He fell back in his chair and backed up against the wall.  
"H-How did you get in here?!?!" he studdered, gazing into Gohan's smoldering eyes.  
"I flew in the open window." said Gohan coldly, laughing inside at the look in Mr. Satan's eyes.  
"Thats impossible!" he squeaked. Gohan levitated in midair, in the lotus position he often saw   
Piccolo in.  
"Is that so? Then how can your daughter fly?"  
"What are you talking about?! Videl flys in a plane, like any norm-"  
"I taught Videl how to fly. One of these days I have the feeling that I'm going to be flying after  
her, instead of vice versa." The look of pure terror in the eyes of Mr. Satan was priceless.  
"What do you want?"  
"I know your secret, Mr. Satan."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"You didn't defeat Cell, ten years ago today."  
"Yes I did!"  
"That is impossible, because I defeated Cell. I was the true hero."  
The gears in Mr. Satan's head started turning. That young boy.... the father... the green guy...  
the short bald man.... He'd seen 3 of those 4 again, recently when having to get Videl from this young   
man's house, because a sudden press confrence had been called and he had wanted her there... But the   
boy wasn't there... Then it hit him, like a slab of bricks in the face. Actually it was reality. This young man  
before him, and the amazing young boy of the Cell Games were one and the same. Logically, Mr. Satan did  
the only thing anyone could do in such a situation: he fainted.  
Gohan sighed and fetched the pitcher of cold water from the table in the corner. Grinning   
maliciously, he poured it on Mr. Satan's face, laughing as the older man began to sputter.  
"What do you want from me?!" whimpered Mr. Satan. The fear of his life was natural.  
"I want Videl's hand in marriage."  
"That? But why are you even aski-"  
"My mother requested that I follow tradtion. Now that I have told you of my intentions, I will go   
ask Videl tonight on our date."  
"But I didn't give you-"  
"I know something about you Mr. Satan that would have this town renamed so quickly it'd make  
your head spin. I will marry Videl, and if you try and stop me then I can use the very important piece  
of information that I have against you. Understand?"   
Mr. Satan nodded. The pride he had in himself and his name was worth more to him than his   
daughter. Besides, if Videl said yes then it was what she wanted, and that was that.  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
Picking up the morning paper at breakfast as he glanced at the empty chair that was Videl's, Mr.   
Satan stared at its headline.  
SATANS DAUGHTER TO MARRY!  
Following it was a picture of Videl and her fiancee', Gohan. Both were smiling, and in the background was a  
certain head of Capsule Corp. and her family, as well as several people that were green in skin colour.  
Mr. Satan sighed. If that would make Videl happy... Oh well, he thought as he dialed the number  
of the Son, Goku, Chichi, Goten, Gohan (Gohan's name being surronded by hearts) listing in the family  
phone book.  
"Hello? Mrs. Son? Oh Mr. Son how are you? Yes well this is Mr. Satan, Videl's father..."  
  
~*~ FIN ~*~  
  
Hehe, my first fic! ^_^ I got the idea in my head a while ago about Gohan going crazy on Mr. Satan and blackmailing him.. Comments? Please review! If I get a good response to this, I may write a sequel...  
I'd have to wait till Videl had a chance to read this and give me her input. (Shes out of town right now so  
thats why she doesnt actually have a part in this fic.)   
Ciao 4 now!! ~ Lady. 


End file.
